


Contact?

by jjprobert



Category: Ender's Game - Orson Scott Card, Mission: Impossible
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bean sets an impossible mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Bean on Mission Impossible.

"Ever since he was released from captivity with the rest of Ender's Jeesh, Alai has been concealed by the Muslim League, protecting him from harm, but also keeping him incommunicado. This has also served to prevent him impacting the events we have seen occur in recent months in India and China. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to Damascus, and secure a meeting with Alai."

Ambul recognised Bean's voice on the recording instantly.

Only Bean would be so bold. A meeting with Alai.

He scanned the area, looking. Bean would be here. It was unquestionable. The IMF may well have set this drop up, but Bean was the man behind the plan. He would want to see the response.

There's a girl that could only be Petra. And, could that be Bean? Then so tiny? Now so tall? He walks up to them. "Well, you're asking the right people." Either they'd get it, in which case a more interesting conversation would take place, or they wouldn't, in which case he's lost nothing.

"I can always try something else."

Apparently he was right. That was Bean. "But, I'm a Battle Schooler. We had classes in doing the impossible. I got A's."


End file.
